The decline in cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in the United States over the past three decades has been the result of significant advances in research on cardiovascular disease mechanisms and therapeutic strategies. The incidence and prevalence of myocardial infarction and death from myocardial infarction, as well as that from cerebrovascular accident, have decreased significantly over this period largely owing to advances in prevention, early diagnosis, and treatment of these very common diseases.
Analysis of outcomes by race, however, paints quite a different picture: life expectancy and cardiovascular morbidity rates have improved far less for blacks than whites. Available data show that the likelihood of dying from cardiovascular disease is far greater among black Americans than among white Americans. In this decade, the death rate from cardiovascular disease for black males was 353 per 100,000 population, while that for white males was 244 per 100,000; the rate for black females was 226 per 100,000; while that for white females was 135 per 100,000. Consonant with this important demographic parameter is the observation that there is a higher prevalence of several of the important risk factors for cardiovascular disease, e.g., hypertension, smoking, diabetes mellitus, obesity, and left ventricular hypertrophy, among blacks compared with whites. In addition, outcomes of cardiovascular events are worse for blacks than whites. Following myocardial infarction, blacks have a 50% higher annual mortality rate than whites, and their five-year survival is only 70%. Thus, the many advances in cardiovascular medicine that account for the overall improvement in cardiovascular health in the general population has failed to translate into comparable racial benefits.
There is a need in the art for new and more effective compositions and methods for treating vascular diseases. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.